giraffecheetahgmzfandomcom-20200214-history
SOnicpacker got HAKED!!!!
SOnicpacker got HAKED!!!! (original video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s9d3pmbEIs) is the first video uploaded on the YouTube channel sonicpecker, a channel crudely parodying sonicpacker. It was uploaded at 4:04 AM EST on Saturday, 9 March 2013, and is 54 seconds long. The trolling duo Giraffecheetah and RetroMining were behind the video, as with the two other videos on the sonicpecker channel. Synopsis and details The video was intended to absurdly introduce the sonicpecker YouTube channel. The narrator of the video takes the identity of "Anonymous" (despite the channel being claimed to be sonicpacker's new account, which is purposefully nonsensical). The narrator's voice is purposefully darkened by a voice changer, to make it a point to "anonymize" himself more. The short video displays a still image of Ronald McDonald (the mascot of McDonald's) in a running state, and the background music is the theme song of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic looped for the duration of the video; these elements were added to the video to increase its absurdity and audience shock. In the video, the "anonymous" narrator claims that some "evil ding-a-ling" has recently hacked sonicpacker's account because he was too busy smoking weed at the time to bother to watch over it. After the narrator goes on about sonicpacker's drug usage, he claims that "they" have plans to hack all TASing communities. He claims that the continuation of the TASing hobby will result in extreme unrelated consequences: all world governments "shutting down", and the rise of global warming into an apocalypse. After this, the narrator concludes the video. Transcript Hello. We are anonymous. I have come to tell you that this evil ding-a-ling has hacked sonicpacker's account, because he smoked too much weed last night. So now sonicpacker is gonna switch to sonicpecker, depressed and lonely without anymore friends to rely on for help. He's drugging himself all day and all night. We are going to hack all TASing communities to avenge the evil ding-a-ling who started this mess. If we keep TASing, all the governments in the world will be shut down, and global warming will take affect and end the world as we know it. So we have decided to hack the TAS communities. I personally think that TAS is only a wiener. We are anonymous. We do not forgive. We do not poop. Thank you, and goodbye. Video description pure 240p glistering quality watch in 240p not 1080p what i sed Hello! We are anonymous! I have come to tell you that an evil ding-a-ling has hacked SonicPacker's account because he smoked to much weed last night, so now SonicPacker switched to sonicpecker, depressed and lonely without anymore friends to rely on for help. He's drugging himself all day and all night. He plugs his weed in his eyeballs with confidence and courage. Anyway, we are going to hack all TASing communities to avenge the evil ding-a-ling who started this fuck. If we keep TASing, all the governments in the world will be shut down, and global warming will take affect and end the world as we know it. So we have decided to hack the TAS communities. I personally think that TAS is only a weinier. We are anonymous. We do not forgive. We do not poop. Thank you, and good bye. Production and development The idea of the sonicpecker channel was conceptualized by Giraffecheetah, who was at the time known under the ColdStardust pseudonym, long before it was discussed with RetroMining. As Giraffecheetah was grounded from computer usage at the time (IRL), his access to the Internet was limited only to certain nights when he could sneak and use his grandfather's laptop. It just happened to be that on this weekend in March, he was at his grandparents' house and able to undergo this procedure. Very shortly after informing RetroMining of his idea of the channel via Skype, they started working on this video. The GMail account associated with the sonicpecker YouTube account was created at 3:02 AM EST that morning. The video was completed in a single morning while in a very long Skype call (exact times unknown). Giraffecheetah scripted the video, and RetroMining did the voicing and all the editing. The video was created with the video editor Final Cut Pro. The original script to the video contained curse words (I believe "ding-a-ling" was originally "dickhead"), but, since RetroMining was very young at the time and not allowed by his parents to curse, he told me I should change those parts of the script. The finalized script I gave him was included in the video description, but some parts were slightly changed or improvised (and I forgot to change the word "fuck"). The parts changed or not included in the final video are bolded: ---- Hello! We are anonymous! I have come to tell you that an evil ding-a-ling has hacked SonicPacker's account because he smoked to much weed last night, so now SonicPacker switched to sonicpecker, depressed and lonely without anymore friends to rely on for help. He's drugging himself all day and all night. He plugs his weed in his eyeballs with confidence and courage. Anyway, we are going to hack all TASing communities to avenge the evil ding-a-ling who started this fuck. If we keep TASing, all the governments in the world will be shut down, and global warming will take affect and end the world as we know it. So we have decided to hack the TAS communities. I personally think that TAS is only a wiener. We are anonymous. We do not forgive. We do not poop. Thank you, and good bye. ---- The portion of the script "I personally think that TAS is only a wiener. We are anonymous. We do not forgive. We do not poop." was based on a previous video using the narrator "anonymous" that the duo made on another channel (which is now deleted). That video said "I personally think that TAS is only a fad. We are anonymous. We do not forgive. We do not forget." Giraffecheetah liked these lines, and wanted to use them again, but changed the few words to something more childish and absurd. "We do not forgive. We do not forget." is actually a line often said by the real Anonymous hacktivist group. Marketing The video was advertised to several SM64 players in a PM called "th news". Reactions The video gained a satisfactory amount of shocked reactions from its audience. * The video gained 7 dislikes and 0 likes as of 2 February 2018. * 10:24 AM EST, 10 March 2013 - Nahoc10 commented on the video: "what the shit". This comment is now deleted, but Nahoc10 subscribed to the sonicpecker channel at 10:35 AM, 11 minutes after commenting this. * 11:33 AM EST, 10 March 2013 - The video was put in Category: Education when uploaded to increase absurdity. This was indeed noticed by the user Knots78, who pointed it out. * This video was the basis of all two of the subscribers to the channel in the entire year of 2013.